Choi's Little Family
by R407
Summary: CHAPTER TWO-Tampan, Kaya, Sempurna dan terkenal, diusianya yang ke dua puluh tiga Siwon bahkan sudah mendapatkan segalanya. Tapi ada satu hal yang tidak diketahui orang banyak tentang Choi Siwon yang begitu dipuja-puja. apakah itu? A SIBUM fanfiction! Dont like, Dont bash
1. Prolog

Jika bagi sebagian sore hari adalah waktu dimana sudah saatnya pada mahasiswa dan mahasiswi universitas Inha pulang,, maka itu tidak terjadi di sebuah taman kecil yang berada tepat di depan kampus.

Beberapa yeoja terlihat berdiri sembari menatap kagum pada seorang namja yang baru saja keluar dari gedung kampusnya sembari memain-mainkan kunci mobilnya kemudian masuk ke dalam sebuah kendaraan roda empat mewah berwarna silver yang terparkir tepat di pelataran kampus.

Ya, wajar saja sih jika seorang Choi Siwon sudah lewat, ini memang hal yang begitu biasa dan begitu sering terjadi. Pria tampan itu memang sudah menjadi santapan setiap hari para yeoja-yeoja di kampus. Bagaimana tidak, Siwon—begitu nama panggilanya, memang begitu tampan dan sempurna , dilihat dari sisi manapun juga dan membuat pada gadis akan menoleh dua kali kearahnya—tidak ada pengecualian dan tidak ada yang tidak mengakui ketampananya yang luar biasa .Dengan tubuhnya yang terpahat dengan indah, tinggi badan yang proposional ditambah lagi wajahnya yang memancarkan aura kharismatik dengan garis rahang yang tegas, sepasang alis tebal yang membingkai sempurna dua bola mata elangnya, hidungnya yang tidak begitu mancung namun menjulang dengan sempurna kemudian membentuk sebuah bibir tipis beserta lesung pipitnya yang khas . Semuanya terkemas dengan sempurna dan menjadi fisik seorang Choi Siwon.

Selain itu, Ia kaya raya, keluarganya memegang kendali atas perekonomian di korea selatan, tentu saja, sebagai anak laki-laki pertama di keluarga Choi sudah dipastikan ia akan menjadi penerus kendali kerajaan bisnis keluarga Choi yang termasyur. Meskipun begitu, dengan kekayaan yang melimpah ruah otak Siwon juga tidak bisa diremehkan, ia termasuk mahasiswa berprestasi dengan IP yang terkenal selalu stabil meskipun ia jarang masuk kuliah demi tuntutan perusahaan. Ah ia juga salah satu pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo di Korea. Bukan hanya itu, ia juga termasuk namja religius yang meskipun alim, juga keren di sisi lainya. Ia benar-benar tipe pria idaman wanita normal.

Ah-ah sudahlah, masih banyak sekali kelebihan dan fitur-fitur Siwon yang lainya dan tidak mungkin dijabarkan disini, dan sayang sekali, namja dengan kaus abu-abu itu sudah melaju pergi dan meninggalkan para fans setianya yang tak lama kemudian ribut sendiri.

Kendaraan itu akhirnya sampai juga di sebuah rumah besar yang begitu mewah bergaya Italia yang berada tepat di sebuah jalan utama distrik Gangnam yang bisa dikatakan memang pusatnya orang-orang berada tinggal. Setelah memarkirkan kendaraanya di dalam garasi Siwon dengan santainya berjalan masuk dan membuka pintu rumahnya dengan senyuman joker yang mengembang dari bibir sexy-nya.

"Aku pulang" Ucapnya perlahan sembari menaruh tas hitamnya di sebuah meja, tidak ada jawaban apapun, dan pada akhirnya namja tampan itu melepas penatnya dengan duduk berselonjor di sebuah sofa besar yang berada di ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Pppa..Pppa..Pppa"

"oh, Hai Minho" Siwon yang baru saja akan menyalakan layar ipad-nya dikagetkan dengan seorang bayi mungil yang merangkak dan berjalan kearahnya. Dengan senyuman manis Siwon mengesampingkan alat elektronik itu dan memangku Minho diatas pahanya.

"Anak Appa, kelihatanya semangat sekali sih, pasti kamu baru makan ya, Chagi?" Goda Siwon sembari mengangkat-angkat tubuh Mingo lalu mengelitik perut si bayi gembul.

"Pppa.. Pppa.." Minho tidak berhenti menggumam sembari menggembung-gembungkan mulutnya, sebagai seorang fotografer handal instingnya kembali keluar ketika melihat pemandangan lucu ini, perlahan secara spontan karena tidak membawa kamera profesional dalam genggamanya ia merogoh saku celananya lalu mengeluarkan handphone miliknya kemudian memotret sang bayi yang berada dalam pelukanya.

"Minho.. lihat sini! Satu, dua ti—"

"Flash kamera tidak baik untuk Minho, Wonnie" Titah seseorang yang baru saja bergabung duduk di samping Siwon, perlahan dengan tangan halusnya seorang yeoja merebut perlahan handphone Siwon dan tersenyum manis kearah sang suami.

Siwon mendengus sebal, "Apa salahnya, Bummie? Momen Minho seperti ini kan harus diabadikan, huh, kau sungguh tidak asik Chagiya" Keluhnya perlahan.

"Mata Minho masih lemah sayang, ingat kata dokter, mata bayi itu sensitif, bagaimana nanti kalau Minho iritasi Chagi? Heum?"

Sang lawan bicara lalu mengutak-atik handphone layar sentuh Siwon sebentar kemudian mengembalikan benda siver itu lagi pada pemiliknya, "Tanpa flash, nah begini baru boleh"

"Baiklah.." Siwon akhirnya mengalah kemudian mendudukkan Choi Minho dalam pangkuan sang istri, "Begini lebih baik.. kau juga ikut foto ya Chagi" Lanjutnya kemudian membidikkan kameranya pada

Yap, satu hal yang tidak banyak diketahui orang tentang si pria sempurna berusia dua puluh tiga tahun yang begitu dipuja-puja dan dielu-elukan semua orang. Sebuah kenyataan bahwa pria sempurna itu—sebenarnya sudah menikah dan memiliki Seorang anak laki-laki yang lucu bernama **Choi Minho**, yang kini asik bergelung di pangkuan ibunya yang begitu cantik bernama **Kim—**ah**, Choi Kibum.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Hallo~ saya kembali dengan ff baru, kali ini Sibum lagi dong^^ pairing kesayangan saya wkwk, ini masih prolognya aja, kalau responya bagus insyaallah tentu saja akan saya lanjutkan^^ Thanks for read ff saya yang sedikit jayus dan instant ini-_-**

**Mohon maaf ya atas keterlambatan update ff lainya, saya stuck banget-_- jadi binggung mau lanjutinya gimana. Tp tetep dilanjutin kok^^ cmn lagi gak ada inspirasi aja hehe, terimakasih ya yang sudah bersabar menunggu, semoga kalian jodoh sama bias-bias kalian, Amin. Tp kalo Siwon sama Kibum buat aku aja ya~ *plak***

**So, dont like dont bash, be a responsible reader, would you?**


	2. Chapter 1

"Dilihat dari segi manapun Minho tampan sekali ya" Kibum mengamati seorang bayi laki-laki yang sedang tertidur pulas dalam buaiannya, jari jentiknya mengelus pipi Minho yang mulus kemerahan, "Bola matanya besar, masih kecil juga sudah punya batang hidung, lucu dan menggemaskan sekali ya ana—"

"Tentu saja dong, siapa dulu Appa-nya" Celetuk Siwon yang baru saja masuk kamar sembari menengguk cola yang berada dalam genggaman tanganya.

"Appa-nya? siapa yang bilang Appa-nya?!" Sinis Kibum sembari menidurkan Minho diatas kasur.

"Tentu saja aku, memang dengan siapa lagi kau membuatnya, Bummie?"

"Tentu saja aku membuatnya dengan Won Bin, makanya Minho memiliki perpaduan yang sempurna" Balas Kibum sengit sembari berkacak pinggang.

Siwon mendecih perlahan, "Mwo? Won Bin? Paboya Choi Kibum.." Siwon mengacak rambut Kibum yang setengah basah perlahan, "Jadi, kau akhirnya mengakui suamimu yang tampan ini mirip sekali ya dengan Won Bin? Ah sudah kuduga, aku ini memang tampan, iya kan Bummie? Namanya juga SiWon-bin"

"AISH! Kau ini!" Kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal tanda kesal, gagal deh niatnya menggoda Siwon. Yang ada, namja itu malah berbalik menyerangnya. Kalau tingkat kepedean Siwon sudah kumat tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukanya selain mendengus sebal dan meninggalkan suaminya itu sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Choi's (Little) Family!"**

**CAST**

**Choi Siwon x Choi (Kim) Kibum**

**Choi Minho**

**Jung Yunho x Jung (Kim) Jaejoong**

**Jung Changmin**

**Lee Donghae**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : GS/Typo(s)**

**Do not like? Do NOT bash!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kelas pertama yang telah berakhir di siang tengah hari bolong ini akhirnya membuat Siwon dan dua orang namja yang tak kalah tampan darinya menunggu jam selanjutnya sembari menikmati santapan siang ketiganya. mereka tentu saja tidak makan di kantin seperti orang-orang kebanyakan—sebagai anak-anak orang penting tentu saja mereka bisa menikmati fasilitas lounge besar yang disediakan di dalam kampus.

Seorang namja yang duduk menghadap kearah Siwon sedang sibuk dengan PSP di tanganya. Sepertinya kedua tanganya berkordinasi dengan baik dan cekatan hingga sepuluh jarinya memainkan benda hitam itu dengan cepat dan lincah. Pria berambut hazelnut itu bernama **Cho Kyuhyun**—yang merupakan teman akrab Siwon. Sementara salah seorang lagi yang sedari tadi sibuk menatap kearah luar lounge yang hanya dibatasi oleh kaca transparan yang menampilkan mahasiswa lainya yang berlalu-lalang bernama **Lee Donghae**. Ia juga adalah sahabat karib Siwon. Mereka bertiga memang tidak memiliki geng khusus , tapi banyak sekali yeoja-yeoja yang menobatkan ketiganya sebagai the flower boys, gelar tertinggi untuk para pria tampan yang berada di universitas Inha.

"Hey! Lihat itu! Snow White lewat!" Pekik Donghae sembari menunjuk kearah luar ketika seorang yeoja cantik berambut panjang yang sedang berjalan sembari berbincang-bincang dengan beberapa temanya melewati ketiganya. Saking hebohnya namja kelahiran kota Mokpo itu sampai menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyuhyun heboh.

"Aissh.. yeoja itu, pulang dari Amerika sepertinya membuatnya semakin sexy saja, makin cantik dan bersinar, berisi pula, ckckck Aigoo... pasti beruntung sekali ya kalau aku bisa sekedar dekat denganya... " Kyuhyun bergabung sembari menggumam. Sama seperti Donghae, namja gila game itu juga menikmati pemandangan indah yang tersaji.

Donghae terlihat mengangguk dan menyetujui ucapan temanya, "betul sekali!" Saking semangatnya Donghae sampai mengepalkan tanganya kedudara.

"Kibum itu, dilihat dari mana saja tetap saja terlihat cantik ya, sayang saja dia sudah ada yang punya" Donghae menyebutkan nama asli yeoja

"Kudengar namjachinggunya itu bernama Choi Minho, pria Korea yang menetap di amerika. Keluarganya tak kalah kaya dengan kita, lho" Potong Kyuhyun, dasar namja-namja tukang gossip!

"Sayang sekali ya dia sudah ada yang punya.." Donghae merengut kecewa, "Lagipula, dia kan tidak pernah menanggapi siapa-siapa di kampus kita, huah wanita sempurna macam Kibum itu, memang susah sekali di dekati, ya…"

"Eh Siwon? kau tidak mau ikut gossip juga bareng kita?" Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang dan menyadari sahabatnya yang satu lagi tidak tertarik pada perbincangan mereka berdua. Siwon malah sibuk dengan tablet pc-nya tanpa berminat bergabung dalam pembicaraan mereka.

Siwon menoleh sebentar sembari menghalau kedua temanya dengan tangan kirinya, "Lupakan, aku sibuk. Selamat bergossip" Godanya diiringi tawa kecil. Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya perlahan, lucu sekali mendengar dua namja pervert itu membicarakan Kibum didepan suaminya sendiri.

"Ah sudahlah, Siwon memang tidak asik diajak Gossip, Kyu. Lebih baik kita pikirkan saja strategi kita bisa dekat dengan yeoja cantik itu.."

"Benar!" Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju sembari mengacungkan kedua jempolnya ke udara.

Ya, Kim Kibum atau dengan marga barunya yang sudah berganti dengan Choi—memang mahasiswa semester akhir, sama seperti Siwon. Bedanya, Kibum merupakan murid fakultas Akuntansi dan Siwon yang masuk dalam Bisnis managemen. Tentu saja, karena keduanya memang berpura-pura tidak saling mengenal dan untungnya berbeda jurusan maka tidak ada satupun yang menyadari keduanya sudah menikah sejak lama.

Hanya sedikit orang yang bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu rapat-rapat hingga baunya saja bahkan tidak tercium dari dekat. Seperti tutup botol yang di segel hingga taka da satupun cairan bisa keluar sebelum benar-benar dibuka oleh sang pemilik. Tentu saja, salah satu dari contoh itu adalah Siwon dan Kibum. Berpacaran sejak Senior High School, Menikah di Amerika sebelum akhirnya keduanya kembali ke Korea dengan status suami-istri baru,kemudian memiliki seorang anak hasil buah cinta mereka secara sembunyi-sembunyi yang akhirnya dijadikan nama pacar palsu Kibum—yah, hanya sekedar untuk kamuflase semata.

Siwon yang digilai banyak perempuan dengan fisik dan hartanya yang tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata dan sang pendamping yang tak kalah sempurnanya darinya-Kibum, putri cantik yang tetap bersikap dingin pada semua pria yang mati-matian mengejarnya, tidak ada yang bahkan menyangka keduanya pernah kenal karena keduanya emmang berbeda jurusan. Sungguh akting yang sempurna dari sepasang pria dan wanita sempurna.

Kalau begitu, mengapa mereka harus bersusah payah menutupi status mereka sebagai sepasang suami istri? Itu semua karena Ayah Kibum yang belum juga memberi restu pada keduanya untuk menikah. Kibum dan Siwon yang saat itu masih begitu muda dan dimabuk cinta memutuskan kabur dan kembali ke Seoul sementara kedua orang tua mereka masih berada di Amerika. Pernikahan ini, begitu rahasia. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang tahu. Hanya dua kakak Kibum beserta pasangan mereka—Jaejoong dan Yunho serta Heechul dan Hanggeng serta kakak tertua Siwon yang mengetahui hubungan ini.

Ketika Kibum mengandung, tentu saja masuk kuliah hanya akan mencari masalah. Takut dicurigai dan takut sesuatu terjadi dengan Kibum dan bayinya jika nekat masuk kuliah—mereka memutar otak dan membuat Kibum seakan-akan pulang kampung ke Amerika.

Ah sudahlah, masa-masa sulit itu kini sudah lewat. Toh semuanya sudah berlalu dan segalanya semakin membaik sekarang. Keluarga kecil Choi Siwon dan Choi Kibum ditambah si kecil Minho yang lucu dan gembul itu. Ah rasanya Author juga mau punya keluarga seperti mereka.

"Sudah selesai bergosipnya?" Siwon tiba-tiba mengagetkan kedua namja tampan itu dari belakang. Kedua tanganya masing-masing memegang punggung belakang tubuh Kyuhyun dan Donghae sembari tersenyum.

"Yak Choi Siwon! Kau ini! Mengganggu sekali!" Keluh kedua temanya. Namun Siwon hanya cengar-cengir saja kemudian merangkul bahu keduanya.

"Ah, biasanya kau sudah pulang jam segini, kenapa masih ada disini sih? Menganggu saja!" Usir si Kyuhyun dengan cepat. Well, sepertinya ia kesal sekali tiba-tiba dikagetkan ketika sedang asik memperhatikan sang pujaan hati, Kim Kibum.

Siwon menatap layar jam tangan yang melingkar manis di tanganya sembari kemudian memekik dengan keras, "Astaga! Sudah jam segini!"

.

.

.

BRAK!

"Hosh..Hosh.."

Dengan tergesa-gesa sembari berlari membanting pintu mobilnya Siwon kemudian masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah besar berwarna putih klasik dengan beberapa kendaraan mewah terparkir di bagian luarnya. Saking kencangnya ia berlari—Siwon sampai tidak perdulidengan kendaraan mewahnya sendiri yang belum di kunci.

Tanpa permisi lagi ia masuk ke dalam. Berjalan melenggang dan tersenyum kecil ketika dua orang pelayan membungkuk hormat. Begitu sampai ke halaman belakang, ia langsung menghampiri seorang yeoja cantik yang terlihat sedang menyuapi Minho dari belakang.

"Noona! Jae Noona!" Teriak Siwon ketika baru saja meninjakkan kakinya ke rerumputan halaman.

"Eh, Siwonnie? Sudah datang?" Jaejoong menoleh kemudian bangkit dari kursinya. Kemudian ia menaruh mangkuk berisi bubur bayi yang sedang dipegangnya keatas sebuah meja kecil yang berada tak jauh dari sisinya.

Siwon mengangguk perlahan, "Mianhae Noona… lagi-lagi aku terlambat"

"Gwencana Siwonnie, aku senang kok Minho disini" Jawabnya sembari tersenyum lebar kemudian membiarkan Minho yang melonjak senang ketika bertemu Appa-nya berada dalam gendongan lengan kekar Siwon. "Lagipula hari ini Yunho mau menjemput Changmin, jadi tidak masalah kau terlambat menjemputnya"

"Ah tapi tetap saja Noona… kan merepotkan sekali"

Jaejoong dengan cepat memotong perkataan adik iparnya, "Kan aku sudah bilang tidak apa-apa, kita bersenang-senang barusan kan Minho chagi?" Minho mengangguk senang ketika Jaejoong dengan halus membelai pipi tembemnya. Bisa dibilang, sebagai bayi berusia setahun Minho adalah salah satu yang penurut dan tidak cenggeng, bayi bermata bulat itu seperti mengerti dengan kesibukan kedua orang tuanya yang masih berkuliah dan terpaksa harus menitipkan Minho disiang hari.

"Pokoknya terimakasih ya Noona, Aku pulang dulu"

"Tidak mau makan siang dulu Wonnie? Sebentar lagi Yunho dan Changmin pulang kok.." Tawar Jaejoong.

"Ah tidak usah Noona, makan bersama anakmu itu benar-benar tidak enak, belum makan saja jatahku selalu dirampas Changmin" celetuk Siwon membayangkan makan siang terakhirnya bersama keluarga Jung. Sebagai paman yang bisa dibilang cukup dekat dengan Changmin—anak itu sepertinya tidak takut lagi memakan jatah lauk miliknya.

"Yak! Kau!"

.

.

.

"Minho ya~ sstt… jaljayo"

Siwon menepuk-nepuk punggung Minho dengan sayang, sembari membetulkan letak gendongan yang dipakainya. Ya, beginilah nasib seorang Choi Siwon sang milyarder ketika Kibum tidak ada di rumah atau sedang berkuliah. Memiliki pernikahan diam-diam dan menghasilkan buah hati di usia pernikahan mereka yang terbilang masih muda memang membuat keduanya harus bisa menyembunyikan Minho rapat-rapat. Karena tidak mungkin Siwon dan Kibum memiliki seorang pembantu demi menjaga kerahasiaan mereka, maka keduanya harus bergantian siang dan malam untuk mengurus bayi besar mereka yang berada di buaian sang Appa.

Ketika Minho sudah menutup kedua matanya dan tertidur tenang barulah Siwon membawa Minho masuk ke dalam kamar dan menidurkannya di atas sebuah box bayi besar berwarna biru yang tak jauh dari kasurnya sendiri. Dengan hati-hati dan tak mau bayinya terluka Siwon kemudian menempatkan beberapa guling kecil disamping tubuh Minho agar tubuh anaknya yang 'aktif' itu tidak kemana-mana.

Siwon tidak pernah sedikitpun menyesali pernikahanya dengan Kibum, ataupun memiliki Minho diusianya yang masih terbilang muda. Meskipun hati kecilnya tak bisa berbohong ia memang mrindukan masa-masa bebasnya, Nyatanya ia begitu mencintai mereka berdua hingga rasanya ia tidak mengenal sedikitpun kata lelah ketika harus menjadi mahasiswa, suami, ayah dan juga 'aktor' yang baik.

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya sebentar, mengistirahatan kedua matanya yang sedikit mengantuk lalu beranjak bangun ketika mendengar suara pintu kamar yang terbuka. Muncullah seorang yeoja cantik yang masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan yang tadi siang Siwon lihat. Bedanya, wajah Kibum terlihat begitu kusut dan err—mengenaskan.

"Waeyo, Bummie?" Siwon refleks menghampiri istrinya sembari mengecup kening Kibum perlahan. Istrinya itu kemudian memejamkan matanya sebentar—sebelum akhirnya merangkul bahu Siwon.

"Entahlah, hanya lelah" Jawabnya pendek lalu menaruh tas beserta laptop yang sedari tadi dipegangnya kemudian kembari menghampiri Siwon yang sudah berada diatas kasur.

"Hmm… Yakin?"

Kibum menggeleng lemah, "Sebenarnya tidak juga sih, hanya—"

"Merindukanmu dan Minho saja!" Sontak Kibum mencium pipi Siwon kemudian merubah ekspesi wajahnya menjadi lebih ceria. Wajah mungil Kibum kini bersentuhan dengan rahang tegas milik Siwon yang dengan refleks kemudian makin mendekat.

Kibum mendekatkan dirinya ke arah box bayi, kemudian mengelus-elus pipi Minho dengan jari telunjuknya, "Minho.. maafkan Umma, ne? hari ini.. Umma terlambat pulang lagi. Yah jadi tidak bisa main sama Minho deh.." Keluh Kibum kecewa. Yah akhir-akhir ini, jadwal kuliahnya memadat dan membuatnya kehilangan waktu-waktu spesial untuk bersama Minho dan ini membuatnya sebal.

Tapi apa Kibum? Meskipun kini ia memikul tanggung jawab yang begitu besar bagi Minho ia tetaplah seorang mahasiswa yang diketahui semua orang sebagai manusia bebas. Teman-temanya, para dosen di kampusnya bahkan kedua orang tuanya sendiri bahkan belum tahu—jika dibalik wajah cantik Kibum ternyata wanita itu memiliki buntut kecil.

"Bummie.."

"Ne?" Kibum menoleh kearah Siwon sembari melepas ikat rambutnya kemudian menggerai rambut hitam arangnya dengan cepat. Persis seperti iklan shampoo.

"Aku lapar.." Siwon mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari mengelus-elus perut sixpack-nya.

"Ara..Ara.." Kibum hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum kecil, "Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan"

Mereka berdua berjalan keluar kamar dan meninggalkan Minho kecil yang sudah tertidur pulas di dalamnya. Sementara Siwon mengambil dua piring untuk keduanya Kibum bertugas mengambil makanan yang sudah dibelinya sedari tadi ditaruhnya diatas ruang tamu. Keduanya kemudian duduk disofa besar sembari meletakkan peralatan makan didepan meja TV.

"Eh? Galbi? Kau habis kemana, Bummie?" Siwon mengernyit heran sembari menatap bungkusan yang baru saja dibuka istrinya. Belum apa-apa namja itu sudah mencomot sepotong daging panggang kemudian mengunyahnya dengan buas tanda lapar.

"Yak Wonnie paboya! Cuci tangan dulu sana!-Oh ini? Tadi aku habis makan siang bersama teman-temanku" Jawab Kibum santai sembari mengambil segelas air untuk Siwon.

"huh? Teman-teman?.." Siwon mencoba berfikir sembari sibuk dengan makananya, "Teman-teman yang mana?"

"Ah sebenarnya sih bukan temanku.. tapi temanMu. Ah.. siapa itu namanya? Donghae dan Kyuhyun, mereka mengajakku makan. Lumayan loh, akhirnya sekalian saja aku minta bungkus-"

"UHUK!UHUK!" Spontan namja dengan julukan Simba peranakan Kuda liar(?) itu tersedak.

"Wonnie? Wonnie!" Kibum panik, lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu kekar suaminya.

"Kau bilang apa barusan? Mereka.. mengajakmu makan? Uhuk! Yang benar saja!" Siwon kesal bukan main. Masalahnya, dua namja yang sudah menjadi temanya sejak lama itu benar-benar membuktikan ucapan mereka untuk mendekati Kibum.

"Ne" Kibum hanya mengangguk, membiarkan rambut ikalnya bergerak ke sana dan kemari dengan lucunya.

"Jadi.. mereka, Setan dan bocah Mokpo itu? Dan kau..? kalian candle light dinner?"

"Tidak begitu juga kok" Kibum membelai rambut Siwon dengan halus, "Mereka memang mengajakku tapi aku tidak serta merta mau makan bertiga saja dengan mereka.. tentu saja aku mengajak temanku juga, sayang. Sudahlah, jangan cemberut begitu, ayo makan"

Tapi Siwon mendadak kehilangan selera makanya. Apalagi mengetahui dua temanya sudah mengajak istrinya makan bareng segala. Membuatnya panas hingga terbakar sampai ke ubun-ubun. Huh dua namja itu sepertinya sudah menabuh genderang perang!

Kibum memaklumi saja sikap Siwon yang mendadak berubah itu. Meskipun dianugerahi fisik yang rupawan, hati yang dermawan serta otak yang cemerlang tapi Siwon tetaplah seorang pria 23 tahun yang belum sepenuhnya dewasa. Ya, namja itu memang belum bisa mengendalikan emosi-nya sebagai seorang pria yang baru saja dewasa. Singkatnya, Siwon sedikit kekanak-kanakan.

"Jadi, Wonnie sudah nggak mau makan? Yasudah, aku mau ganti baju dulu, ne? sekalian memeras susu biat Minho besok.."

Kibum dengan cueknya meloyor pergi. Setelah selesai mengganti pakaianya dengan gaun tidur yeoja itu kemudian mengerjakan tugas paling melelahkan lainya. Memeras air susu untuk bayi gembul yang sedang asik tidur di kamar.

Sebagai seorang ibu, tentunya Choi Kibum tidak akan membiarkan putera kesayanganya meminum susu formula setiap hari, selain tidak begitu baik untuk pencernaan Minho yang masih mudah terjangkit penyakit, Kibum sendiri memang belum tega memberhentikan puternya itu mendapatkan pasokan gizi pertamanya. Oleh karena itu, meskipun di malam hari Kibum harus bersusah payah menyedot ASI menggunakan mesin khusus demi menghasilkan sebotol susu saja Kibum tetap melakukanya setiap malam.

Ia masuk ke dalam kamar dan membuka bra-nya perlahan kemudian menaruh alat penyedot itu pada payudara kananya. Setelah dirasa pas kemudian ia menyalakan alatnya dan menunggu alat tersebut dengan sendirinya mempompa isi payudaranya. Karena sudah terbiasa—Kibum dengan santainya bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan ultimate yeoja itu sembari membaca buku pengetahuan kesukaanya.

"Bummie.." Siwon masuk dan bergelayut manja pada Kibum yang baru sadar setelah namja itu akhirnya menepuk bahunya.

"Bummie ngambek ya?"

"Aniyo" Balas Kibum singkat kemudian menoleh kearah Siwon. "Wonnie, aku sedang sibuk. Kalau mau bermanja-manja nanti saja, ne?"

"Aish!" Siwon menggerutu kesal sembari mengacak rambutnya. Memompa susu dan membaca memang perpaduan yang paling pas yang bisa membuat seorang Choi Kibum melupakan dirinya, hiiy. Padahal, jujur saja Siwon begitu tergoda dengan pemandangan dua benda yang berada dibagian dada atas Kibum yang terbuka begitu saja, well, siapa yang tidak horny coba?

Dan tentu saja, seperti malam-malam yang sebelumnya—Siwon harus menahan hasratnya lagi. Ketimbang harus menjadi namja kesepian semalam ia akhirnya memilih memeluk erat bantalnya dan tidur lebih dulu dari Kibum yang terlihat serius dengan buku bacaanya.

**TBC**

**Sorry for late update, catch me and feel free to ask!^^**

**Catch me at RANARAWR on twitter^^**

**Btw, Sibum is REAL**


	3. Chapter 3

"Anyeong, Kibummie…."

"Eh?" Kibum sedang sibuk memainkan sebuah game di handphonenya hingga tak sadar seorang namja tampan kini telah berada didepan kursi tempat ia duduk, ia menoleh sebentar. Setelah tersenyum dan puas memamerkan deretan gigi-gigi putih bersihnya dihadapan yeoja cantik itu sang namja menarik sebuah kursi dan du duk tepat disamping dirinya. Seolah tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan bisa dekat denganya sedikitpun.

"Sedang.. main apa, Bummie?" namja yang teridentifikasi bernama Kyuhyun itu mendekatkan tubuhnya hingga menempel pada kulit putih Kibum. Meskipun objek utamanya adalah smartphone Kibum, namun kedua matanya tak bisa berbohong dan terus-terusan menatap wajah sang lawan bicara yang tidak menghadap kearahnya.

Kibum hanya menghela nafas perlahan, tidak dijawab, bisa membuat image-nya terlihat angkuh, namun jujur saja, ia sendiri malas menanggapi salah satu sahabat karib suaminya , "Ya..Seperti yang kau lihat saja Kyuhyun-_ssi_" Lanjutnya sembari mengangkat layar handphonenya tinggi-tinggi dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"Oh iya.." Kyuhyun mengangguk-ngangguk perlahan. sepertinya namja ini tahu sang yeoja cantik tidak begitu antusias denganya. Namun itu tidak mengurungkan niatnya untuk semakin dekat dengan Kibum—karena nyatanya otak pintarnya sudah terkontaminasi pesona seorang putri salju yang terkenal sulit ditaklukan.

"Bagaimana kalau Oppa ajarkan? Aku lumayan jago loh, main game-game seperti ini.." Tawar Kyuhyun.

"Oppa?" Kibum terkekeh perlahan sembari menutup mulutnya sopan, "Sejak kapan kau jadi kakak tiriku, Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Kita kan sepantaran, jadi mengapa aku harus memanggilmu Oppa?"

"Yah.. sejak kita dekat begini, sih"

"Dekat? Apa maksudmu dengan kalimat 'dekat' itu, Cho-_ssi_?" Godanya dengan nada serius. Pria itu hanya tersenyum kecut—mungkin tersindir dengan kalimatnya barusan atau yang lainya. Yang jelas ia sukses membuat namja yang cukup tampan itu salah tingkah.

_Sial, sepertinya aku gagal lagi_. batin Kyuhyun dalam hati, metode mendekati gadis cantik ternyata memang tidak sama seperti mendekati gadis-gadis pada umumnya yang pasaran. Sepertinya ia harus mencoba mendekati Kibum lebih giat lagi sebelum Donghae—yang juga tergila-gila dengan Kibum mencuri start duluan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Choi's (Little) Family!"**

**CAST**

**Choi Siwon x Choi (Kim) Kibum**

**Choi Minho**

**Lee Donghae**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : GS/Typo(s)**

**Do not like? Do NOT bash!**

**.**

**.**

.

"Eh? Kau sudah pulang.."

Sembari mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk putih Kibum berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan menemukan suaminya yang baru saja duduk. Wajah Siwon terlihat begitu lelah—dan jangan lupakan pakaian setengah basah yang dipakainya menandakan pemilik lesung pipi sempurna itu baru saja kehujanan.

"Pasti lelah sekali, ya? Ini, pakai handuk dulu" Lanjutnya penuh perhatian sembari menyodorkan handuk yang tadi dipakainya. Dengan wajah lesu dan tertunduk Siwon kini mengeringkan bagian kepalanya.

Siwon memandang kesembarang arah, "Minho tidur ya, Bummie?"

"Iya" Lanjut Kibum, "Tadi Changmin kesini dan mengajaknya main, Minho sepertinya kelelahan lalu tidur. Ah anak itu bahkan tidak meminum susunya.."

"Sayang sekali ya" Siwon menyeringai kecil memperhatikan dua gundukan padat yang tertutupi bathrobe berwarna sama dengan handuknya,agaknya benda kecil itu mencuri perhatianya, "Susunya pasti akan terbuang sia-sia begitu saja, kalau begitu…" Ia kemudian melingkarkan tubuhnya dan memeluk pinggang ramping Kibum. oh sepertinya sedari tadi Siwon sudah tergoda dengan lekuk indah milik istrinya.

"Pervert!" Keluh Kibum kesal, ia menjauh kemudian menepis tangan Siwon dengan cepat.

"Biar mesum begini, kau kan mau saja menikah denganku" godanya dengan dua jari diudara. Ia memang senang sekali menggoda Kibum seperti ini, rasanya sesekali membuat Kibum ngambek memang menyenangkan hati.

"Kalau kau tidak merengek dan memohon-mohon dihadapanku pasti aku juga tidak mau! Asal kau tahu saja ya, waktu itu aku sedang mabuk makanya tidak sadar menerima lamaran konyolmu" Kibum mengerucutkan mulutnya hingga membentuk sebuah hati kecil.

Dasar anak-anak, keduanya yang masih sangat muda rasanya masih pantas bertengkar konyol seperti ini.

"]Tapi kan intinya kau mau saja dengaku, Ah ayolah Bummie.. Malam iniiiiii saja, kau juga mau kan?" Rajuknya persis anak kecil yang meminta sesuatu dan harus dituruti sekarang juga. Siwon kemudian mendekap tubuh itu dan mengecupinya perlahan. Kesempatan malam yang baik seperti hari ini memang tidak bisa disia-siakan begitu saja, kapan lagi Minho tidur lebih awal seperti ini?

"Bagaimana kalau lusa kita pergi membeli sepatu yang kau taksir tempo hari di Mall itu, _Oppa_ akan membelikanya untukmu~" Rayunya dengan nada yang cukup menggoda.

Melihat raut wajah Kibum yang mulai goyah Siwon tersenyum licik. Kibum memang tidak suka berbelanja gila-gilaan seperti perempuan lain, namun ia gila sekali dengan yang namanya sepatu. Siwon yang sudah tahu 'kartu as' ini sejak lama memang sering sekali memancing istrinya dengan benda kesukaanya setiap kali ia sedang 'butuh sesuatu'.

"Hmm… Bagaimana ya? Tapi, kau harus janji akan membelikanya untukku, dengan warna yang sama seperti di display"

"Tentu saja, akan kuusahakan untuk istriku yang cantik ini"

"Baiklah…"

Kibum lalu mengangguk pasrah. Seperti kucing yang baru saja diberi ikan oleh pemiliknya, Siwon melonjak girang bukan main. Moodnya yang tadinya super buruk ketika dihadapkan pada setumpuk tugas untuk memerbaiki nilai semesternya mendadak baik ketika pulang ke rumah, terlebih lagi ia akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang plus malam ini. rasanya semua lelah dan penat itu hilang seketika. Dijamin, besok ia bangun dan mendapatkan banyak inspirasi tambahan untuk tugas-tugasnya.

Kibum menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh suaminya, "Ya sudah, tapi kau harus mandi, Wonnie. Aku tidak mau berdekatan dengan pria bau knalpot sepertimu"

"SIAP KOMANDAN!" Hormatnya bersemangat kemudian terkekeceh kecil. Wajah berbinar-binar itu dengan semangat empat – lima kemudian langsung berjalan masuk ke kamar kemudian langsung membuka bajunya, mandi…

Sementara itu, Kibum hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng melihat kelakuan pria yang sudah menjadi suaminya itu sembari merapikan ranjang tidur keduanya perlahan. Malam ini pasti akan menjadi malam yang sangat melelahkan baginya…

.

.

.

"Aduh, masih pagi tapi sudah sial sekali.." Yeoja bertubuh putih sempurna itu terlihat menggerutu sembari berjalan tertatih-tatih. Masih dalam kawasan luar kampus dan belum banyak yang mengenalinya. Kibum merutuk dan terus merutuk—mengapa dengan mudahnya ia mengiyakan ajakan 'bermain bersama' Siwon semalam. Pria itu buas dan tidak cukup satu atau dua ronde—alhasil, malang nasibnya sebagai pemuas nafsu sang suami yang akhirnya malah kesakitan sendiri di pagi hari seperti ini.

Setelah memastikan ia telah mengunci pintu mobilnya, dengan gaya khas yang anggun Kibum berjalan masuk ke dalam kampus, dengan setumpuk buku yang diapitnya erat-erat dan bibir yang terus ia gigit, menahan rasa perih. Dan well, jangan lupakan tatapan lapar pada namja yang kini menatap sembari berdecak kagum memandangi kecantikanya yang tiada tara.

Seorang pria yang diapit dua orang temanya terlihat mengerling nakal kearahnya. Sial sekali, bukanya prihatin dengan keadaan istrinya yang sakit luar dalam Siwon malah terlihat asik berjalan berangkulan dengan teman-temanya yang ia sadari atau tidak—juga tersenyum ke arah Kibum.

"Hei, kau tadi liat si snow white?" Celetuk Donghae ketika menyadari tubuh indah itu kini telah menghilang dari pandangan.

Kyuhyun yang berada didekatnya dengan refleks berbalik arah dan menatap kedua temanya dengan pandangan serius, "Ya! Dan dia benar-benar namja killer! Benar-benar calon ibu yang baik untuk anakku nanti, hehe" Kekehnya kecil sembari membayangkan masa depanya yang indah jika memiliki istri secantik itu. Namun sayang, sepertinya harapan Kyuhyun mendapatkan Kibum sangatlah mustahil—kalian tahu kan, siapa pemilik tubuh Kibum sekarang, dan nanti?

"Tubuhnya, wooow. Seperti ini" Kedua tangan Donghae bergerak membuat wave diudara. Membentuk lekuk-lekuk tubuh indah berdasarkan khayalanya.

Siwon hanya memendam semua rasa geram ini sendirian. Jika dua orang manusia setan ini bukan temanya—tentu keduanya sudah jadi sashimi sekarang. Ia sangat tidak suka ketika seseorang berfantasi dan membayangkan lekuk tubuh Kibum seperti yang keduanya lakukan. Dan hey, bukankah itu termasuk pelecehan secara tidak langsung? Bagaimanapun juga hanya ia yang boleh membayangkan tubuh indah itu dalam fantasinya, dan hanya ialah satu-satunya pria yang bisa menjadikan Kibum sebagai ibu dari anak-anaknya!

Namun, seketika juga ia ingat, tidak ada yang tahu tentang hubunganya dan Kibum jadi tidak sepantasnya ia marah. Dihadapan teman-temanya yang mesum pula.

"Sepertinya kalian tidak punya kerjaan lain ya selain berfikiran yang kotor seperti itu ya?' Sinisnya sembari memandang geram kearah keduanya. Namun sepertinya dua pria tampan yang entah karena tidak tahu atau memang benar-benar mesum itu hanya memandangnya diam seperti baru diceramahi.

Kyuhyun terkikik sebentar, "Wanita memang diciptakan untuk dibayangkan, bukan? Santai saja lah Siwon-ah… kau ini seperti tidak pernah saja membayangkan tubuh – tubuh lezat"

"Euh, tapi kalau terus-terusan itu menjijikan"

Mesum. Namja itu begidik ngeri memibiarkan kedua sahabatnya asik masuk dalam dunia khayalan. Rasanya sungguh tersiksa disaat ingin marah dan kau harus menahanya sendirian. Pria yang terlihat lebih tinggi ketimbang dua orang disampingnya itu memilih berjalan melenggang, meninggalkan keduanya dan masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Ada apa dengan dia, Hae?"

"Entahlah" Donghae mengangkat bahunya kearah Kyuhyun sebagai jawaban, "Kurasa, temanmu yang satu itu sudah impoten, Kyu. buktinya, bicara tentang Kibum yang seksi begitu ia malah terlihat tidak tertarik"

"Dasar aneh" Kyuhyun ikut-ikutan menggerutu. "Kurasa, ada dua kemungkinan mengapa ia sama sekali tidak tertarik pada Kim Kibum. yang pertama, tentu ia sudah punya wanita yang lebih dari malaikat kita, Siwon kan anak kolongmerat jadi mungkin saja ia sudah dijodohkan dengan perempuan cantik dan kaya diluar sana"

"Hmm.. Ya, kau benar juga Kyu. Lalu, apa yang kedua?"

"Kemungkinan yang kedua—kurasa, jika ia tidak impoten ya pasti sebenarnya Siwon seorang gay"

.

.

.

Siwon, dengan nafas tersengal-sengal itu masih saja bersembunyi di balik sebuah dinding besar. Tuhan sepertinya sayang dan memberikan umur yang panjang baginya. Beberapa detik ia menoleh kebelakang, dan nampaknya beberapa orang yang sempat bertatap mata denganya barusan sudah tidak terlihat lagi dari pandangan.

"Minho, maafkan Appa, ne?"

Kedua mata elangnya tertuju pada box bayi yang ia dorong secepat kilat menghindar dari keramaian pusat kota tanpa memperhatikan apakah si kecil yang lucu itu takut atau tidak—namun Minho terlihat tenang saja sambil mengerjap imut kearah ayahnya yang masih panik. Rencana Siwon mengajak Minho jalan-jalan berdua gagal total setelah beberapa tak sengaja bola mata teliti itu menangkap beberapa orang pejalan kaki yang juga merupakan mahasiswa yang satu mata kuliah denganya tadi siang.

Oke—ini mungkin hanya ketakutanya saja. Siwon yakin saat ini ia sudah berpakaian dengan sangat aneh. Membawa Minho jalan-jalan saja harus membuatnya mengenakan hoodie hitam beserta kacamata hitam besar yang menutupi hampir setengah wajahnya. Daripada terlihat seperti mahasiswa, ia bahkan lebih mirip seorang artis yang tengan melakukan penyamaran. Well, ia memang bukan seorang artis atau kaum selebritis, namun wajahnya yang tampan itu masih cukup dikenal oleh orang-orang disekitarnya, apalagi mengingat kedua orang tuanya yang pengusaha terkenal itu kini sedang maju-majunya. Tentunya, sesekali wajahnya dan keluarganya muncul di televisi atau mungkin kolega keluarga mereka yang tiba-tiba saja mengenalnya.

"Ppa.. Ppa.. Ppa…"

"Mwoya, Aegiya?" Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya pada pipi mulu Minho yang sibuk bergumam, jari telunjuknya maju dan menyentuh bibir mungil anaknya yang kemudian tampak senang dan antusias sekali.

"Hmm.. Sepertinya kau lapar, ya?"

Minho mengangguk lucu. Seolah mengerti ucapan ayahnya barusan kedua matanya yang bulat itu berkaca-kaca tampak meminta belas kasihan. Matanya yang bulat itu lama-lama berkaca-kaca dengan raut wajah yang berubah sedih, Minho menangis merengek-rengek sembari memukul mukul bahu Siwon yang bidang. Salah sendiri Appa membawanya pergi jalan-jalan dan tidak memberinya susu sama sekali!

"Aduh… bagaimana ini? Umma-mu kan masih kuliah, kita tidak mungkin menyeret Umma kesini hanya untuk menyusuimu" Siwon menggaruk kepalanya. Bodoh sekali. Niat ingin membawa Minho jalan jalan sepertinya salah jika tampa sebotol susu atau sumber susunya sendiri.

Ia mencoba tenang sembari berfikir panjang. Bala bantuanya hanya ada dua pilihan : Pergi ke rumah Jaejoong yang letaknya agak jauh dari sini rasanya sangat tidak mungkin. Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak bisa membiarkan bayinya menangis meraung-raung sembari menyetir dengan jarak yang lumayan. Selain paling tidak tega melihat Minho menangis Siwon sendiri juga takut tidak konsentrasi dan akhirnya terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan. Kepalanya berfikir keras sembari menepuk-nepuk Minho yang berada dalam gendonganya.

Seunghyun! Mengapa tidak terpikirkan olehnya ia memiliki kakak tampan dan baik hati yang tinggal tidak jauh dari sini? Bodoh sekali. Terkadang manusia memang sering sekali melupakan apa yang sebenarnya ada di pelupuk mata. Dalam kasus ini, Siwon merasa seakan adik yang durhaka dan melupakan kakak tampanya yang padahal tinggal di apatermen yang jaraknya hanya beberapa blok dari sini.

Dengan cepat Siwon mendorong-dorong kereta bayinya menuju apatermen Seunghyun. Beruntungnya, belum ada tiga kali ia memencet bel seseorang dari dalam sudah membukakan pintu untuknya dan juga Minho.

"Oh, Siwon-ah" Seorang perempuan cantik dengan handuk diatas kepalanya membukakan pintu lebih lebar lagi.

"Ayo cepat masuk, Waah… ada Minho juga"

Sembari mempersilahkan tamunya masuk, dengan cepat perempuan tadi menggendong Minho dan lantas memenangkan anak itu dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Sementara Siwon sendiri menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa besar sembari melepas lelah.

"Menganggu acara mandiku saja"

"H-Hyung"

Seorang pria tampan keluar dari kamar tempat Minho tadi masuk, jika diperhatikan, wajahnya dan Siwon serupa tapi tak sama. ada aura charisma begitu Seunghyun berjalan keluar kamar sembari mengencangkan ikat tali bathrobe-nya.

"Tumben kau kemari jam-jam segini, memangnya, kau tidak kuliah?" Seunghyun duduk tepat disamping adiknya.

"Tidak ada jam lagi hari ini jadi aku membawa Minho jalan-jalan, kami main di dekat sini jadi kurasa tidak ada salahnya mengunjungi apatermen-mu. Oh iya, Jiyong noona tidak sibuk? Tumben sekali kalian berdua bisa ada dirumah siang hari begini"

"Film-ku kan baru selesai dua hari yang lalu dan perusahaan tentu memberiku waktu libur yang cukup lama dan ia baru ada job lagi nanti malam" Jawab pria yang berprofesi sebagai aktor terkenal itu. "Beberapa hari yang lalu ia mengajakku bermain ke tempatmu, katanya ia merindukan Minho. Kebetulan sekali hari ini kau kesini"

"Yeah, makanya kalian menikah saja supaya cepat punya anak"

"Kau kan tahu itu tidak mungkin" Sama seperti Siwon, Choi Seunghyun dan supermodel internasional asal Korea yang bernama Kwon Jiyong juga menjalin hubungan diam-diam. Hanya orang-orang dekat saja yang tahu hal ini. Keduanya memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dan tentu saja merahasiakan hubungan keduanya dari para awak media. Katanya, mereka belum siap untuk mengumumkanya dihadapan public dalam waktu dekat karena keduanya sedang berada di puncak popularitas.

Perbedaan pasangan ini dengan Siwon dan Kibum adalah—Kedua orang tua mereka telah mengetahui hubungan mereka dan merestui keduanya.

"Oh ya, ibu menelfonku beberapa hari yang lalu dan meminta kita pulang ke rumah akhir pekan ini, kau bisa kan?" Lanjut Seunghyun sembari mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Kedatangan adiknya disaat ia dan Jiyong sedang mandi bersama sebenarnya amat menganggu, namun mau bagaimana lagi, begitu Minho muncul didepan pintu Jiyong malah langsung bergegas memakai pakaianya dan membawa bayi itu ke dalam kamar mereka.

"Memangnya di rumah ada apa?"

"Tidak tahu, makanya aku curiga jangan-jangan mereka merencanakan sesuatu, mungkin saja Appa mau memberikan jabatanya pada salah satu diantara kita"

"Kalau begitu kandidat kuatnya pasti kau Hyung" Ia menunjuk tubuh kakaknya yang hanya mengernyit saja.

"Ya, dan kalau itu terjadi aku pasti langsung menyerahkan semuanya padamu, Dongsaeng"

Meskipun orang tua mereka adalah pengusaha yang sangat terkenal namun baik Siwon dan kakaknya, sama sama tidak memiliki minat sama sekali untuk meneruskan kerajaan bisnis keluarga. Seunghyun memilih menjadi seorang aktor meskipun sempat ditentang ayah dan ibunya ketika baru debut sementara Siwon sendiri, terjebak menjadi harapan tunggal orang tua dan memilih bisnis managemen.

"Atau mungkin, kita berdua akan dijodohkan?"

"Bodoh. Appa dan Umma tahu kau sedang 'berpacaran' dengan Kibum jadi mereka pasti tidak akan melakukan hal yang konyol seperti itu. Lagipula, memangnya ini jaman perang? Keluarga kita tidak mengenal perjodohan, Siwonnie, kau kan tahu hal itu"

"Yah aku kan Cuma berandai-andai, Hyung" Balas sang adik yang tampan itu.

"Sudah jangan berdebat lagi, Tabi, suaramu yang kencang itu bisa membangunkan Minho!" Jiyong yang keluar dari kamar itu lantas menghampiri kekasihnya dan duduk berhadapan denganya.

"Untung ketika Kibum terakhir kemari ia meletakkan susu dikabinet dapur, coba saja tidak ada susu botol untuk Minho. Kau sebagai ayahnya jangan ceroboh seperti itu, Siwonnie.. bagaimana jika Minho kelaparan nantinya?" Semprot Jiyong.

"Ampun, Noona-ya~ Maafkan adik iparmu yang ceroboh ini"

"Aigoo.. Sudah chagiya jangan hujat adikku yang babo itu, kasihan dia jadi bulan-bulanan semua orang. Haha"

"Hah kau ini, sama saja. Dua kakak beradik bermarga Choi yang terhormat ini sama sama tidak suka diceramahi. Tidak asik!" Gerutu Jiyong pada kekasihnya. Padahal, yang bersalah disini adalah adiknya, bukan Seunghyun tapi pria itu malah ikut-ikutan membela Siwon.

.

.

.

Akhir pekan yang dinanti tentu saja tiba. Siwon dan kakaknya pulang ke kediaman orang tua mereka dan tentu saja meninggalkan Kibum dan bayi besar mereka di rumah. Begitu sampai masuk kerumah, keduanya disambut dengan wajah-wajah ayah dan ibu mereka yang terlihat begitu sumingrah. Hanya untuk menyambut dua anak mereka saja, bahkan disediakan banyak sekali hidangan layaknya acara arisan keluarga.

"Appa ingin kalian berdua menggantikan posisi Appa di perusahaan" Nada Tuan Choi terdengar begitu serius—karena biasanya pria bertubuh agak tambun itu humoris, maka air muka kedua anaknya langsung mengeras begitu pemikiran mereka berdua ternyata benar adanya. "Usia Appa dan Umma nyaris menginjak angka enam… Kini, sudah saatnya kalian berdua meneruskan perusahaan kita, perusahaan yang telah kakek buyut kalian berdua bangun sejak masih muda"

"Aku tidak siap" Seunghyun menggeleng perlahan.

"S-sama halnya denganku" Lanjut Siwon.

"Kita bisa memulainya dari hal-hal kecil jika kalian mau" Kini gantian sang ibu yang berbicara. Diusianya yang sudah tidak muda lagi wajah Nyonya Choi tetaplah cantik seperti ketika Siwon dan Seunghyun masih kanak-kanak.

"Dengar anak-anakku, jika kalian tidak mau belajar dari sekarang, bagaimana nanti jika kami tidak ada? Kalian sudah besar, sudah saatnya perusahaan—dan keluarga ini, sudah seharusnya menjadi tanggungan kalian berdua"

"Appa sudah bicara dengan CEO Agensimu dan mereka sudah setuju akan memperlonggar jadwal kerjamu setelah film-mu yang sekarang selesai, Seunghyun-ah, kau akan membantu Appa di perusahaan mulai musim depan"

"T-tapi Appa—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Appa tidak mau mendengar penolakan. Lagipula, kau kan sudah berjanji akan membantu Appa dikemudian hari kalau Appa merestui pekerjaanmu yang sekarang,kau ingat?"

Seunghyun mengangguk. Namun hatinya terasa berat sekali. Masih jelas dalam ingatanya ketika ia memohon pada kedua orang tuanya untuk merestui jalan yang akan ia tempuh. Segalanya begitu sulit saat itu, dan ketika keduanya setuju mereka mengajukan persyaratan khusus sebagai imbalan.

"Dan kau Siwonnie, kau akan mengurusi hal yang sedikit lebih kecil lainya"

"Lebih kecil? Appa! Baiklah, aku bersedia. Apapun itu, katakan saja padaku, Appa!"

"Hmm.. Sepertinya Siwonnie sangat semangat kali ini"

"Karena bahasa mandarinmu sangat bagus dan kau sepertinya memiliki bakat, Appa akan memberimu jabatan di cabang kita yang berada di Shanghai"

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di tempat lain…

"Chagi, mengapa perasaan Umma tidak enak sekali, ya.."

Kibum bergumam pada Minho yang baru saja terlelap tidur dipelukanya. Sembari berjalan kesana kemari agar bayi besarnya tidur dengan lelap, Kibum terus-terusan memandangi foto ia dan suaminya yang tergantung besar tepat diatas kasur.

"Ah sudahlah, mungkin perasaanku saja yang sedang sensitif" Mengingat beberapa hari lagi sudah tanggalnya ia mendapatkan tamu bulanan, mungkin rasa berdebar-debar ini tandanya ia sedang PMS. Mungkin saja. Mungkin…

Atau mungkin, ini benar-benar petanda buruk.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for damn late update, yah ini sih udah bukan ff yang lama nggak di update, tapi sudah berlumut dan berkerak, LOL**

**Oh iya, btw aku berterimakasih banget sama Kira is Jung Dabin Naepoppo Yang sudah mengoreksi masalah fakultas. jujur aku bener-bener buta soal kuliah dulu makanya asal nulis aja-_- Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak ya^^ hehe**

**Anyway, catch me at RANARAWR on twitter dan mari beteman^^ **


End file.
